Friendship, romance and a lot of trouble
by Latreski
Summary: It isn't easy being thrown into a whole new world, specially if you get some people on your back that you just wished would leave you alone... or? First FF ever! hope you'll like it :


**_Ok, so this is my very first attempt at writing a fanfiction, hope you find it good :) or atleast readable :P  
><em>****_The entire original HP cast and the wizarding world is owned by JK Rowling._**

**_Athena is all mine :)_**

_(o)_(0)_(o)_(0)_(o)_

In a small village outside of London, on a swing in a almost empty park, sat a little girl and she was crying, a lot. Her hands and legs were  
>covered in bruises and the blood on her face was mixed with all the tears. She had been sitting on that swing for what seemed like ages,<br>crying her heart out, not caring if anyone saw her. She would be alright, she always had. But this particularly day she could never had known  
>just how alright everything was going to be.<p>

While being deep in her thoughts she didn't take notice of the boy that was sitting in one of the trees around the park. He had been sitting  
>there since the girl got there, his eyes never letting go of the sobbing girl and all he wants to do is to go down there and comfort her. Just<br>when he made up his mind about going down to her, a woman shouted at him to come down and the boy reluctantly took his leave. But when  
>he left another person entered the scene. An older woman with a thick brown coat and her hair tied in a bun turned her head frantically from<br>left to right as she entered the park. She looked concerned until she saw the girl on the swing.

"Athena?"she asked with a uncertain tone, Athena slowly nodded. Even though she didn't want to see or speak to anyone, this woman was  
>the only one that could actually help her home. Her name was Mrs. Maple and she was the "mother" of St. Christopher's Orphanage. A quite<br>nice person if she was in a good mood but if she wasn't it would be like you're staring the devil straight in the eyes.

"For heaven's sake Athena, I've been searching for you everywhere. There's a lady at the house, looking for you" Athena suddenly looked up.  
>A lady? Looking for her? She must have heard wrong. No one has ever wanting to see her, unless it was because of something they saw<br>her do and that would never had never been a good thing.

Athena had always known that she was different, didn't take a genius to figure that out. It first started when she was five. A boy at the  
>same orphanage had taken her bag and thrown out everything that was in it. When Athena tried to stop him, he pushed her into a pond<br>that was beside them and laughed at her, and then it happened.

From the water in the pond, a huge horse had been formed and it was heading right at the boy. Everyone there had been shocked and terrified  
>by what they had witnessed but no one was as shocked as Athena, who also in some magical way had been completely dry when she got out<br>of the dam. That's when everyone started to freezing her out. That's when Athena started to realize that she was different.

When Athena got to the orphanage with Mrs. Maple, there was indeed a lady there. An older, tall, black-haired woman in an emerald-green robe  
>with a very stern face sat in the armchair by the fireplace. Mrs. Maple pushed Athena a little gently to the center of the room and hurried<br>out of there, not wanting to be involved too much in whatever that woman had came here for. The woman had risen from the chair and stood now in  
>front of her, looking as if she was waiting for something. Without better judgment Athena started to talk.<p>

"I apologize for being rude but who are you?" she asked the lady. The woman looked at her for a second and just when Athena was about to ask  
>again, believing that she didn't hear, the woman started to speak.<p>

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, teacher and Head of house on Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry"

Athena couldn't believe what she just had heard. Witchcraft? Isn't all that just stories? Sure she had done some freaky stuff in her life, by  
>accident of course, but this? How is it even possible? Athena tried hard to progress what she just had heard but it didn't go so well.<p>

"Witchcraft and what?" She got a bit embarrassed as soon as she realized how stupid she sounded quickly looked down on the floor.

"Wizardry", said Professor McGonagall, sounding a little annoyed to have to repeat something. With a sigh she sat down in the armchair and pulled out a very elegant looking stick. One little flick of the sitck made the armchair that was on the other side of the room suddenly moved as if someone was pulling a rope across the room. Athena looked in awe as Professor McGonagall put the wand back and with her hand motioned Athena to sit "Please sit down and I will tell you everything you need to know."

And so started the talk about the wizarding world and the groundbreaking truth was out; Athena was a witch.

__(0)_(o)_(0)_(o)_(0)__

_**I apologize if the way I write is weird in any way but this is just a try of a story I got in my head that I had to put in words.**_

_**Please review, I say it again, I'm open for all type of criticism but please be respectful and don't hate too much :P**_


End file.
